1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to bottle caps, and more particularly, to bottle caps configured for universally retrofitting pre-existing beverage containers.
2. Background of Related Art
A majority of the bottle caps used in the beverage and beverage packaging industry employ a screw and thread configuration. Presently, the containers used for beverages such as, for example, water, soda, juice, and sports drinks, vary in size and shape. As such, each of these containers utilizes bottle caps and closure systems also varying in sizes and shapes to threadably engage the various containers.
Typically, a beverage container includes a bottle cap or closure system sized for that particular beverage container.
However, it would be advantageous to provide a bottle cap assembly capable of being retrofitted onto a plurality of beverage containers having various sizes. It would also be advantageous to provide a bottle cap assembly having an outlet for dispensing a liquid.